


Birthday Boy

by CupcakeStreet



Series: Red/Green/Blue Knights in love [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Multi, Naked boys in aprons, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Forsyth celebrates his birthday with his boyfriends with cake and icing~





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Some requested birthday sex a really long time ago... I hope I don't disappoint who ever it was.

"Python look at the calendar." Lukas said pointing at the calendar on the wall. Python looks at it then sighs.

"Special day for special boy." Python says sipping hot cocoa. While Lukas and Forsyth preferred tea or coffee, he like his hot chocolate. Lukas saids it isn't good for him but Python saids that's why he drinks it daily. 

On another topic, they both were looking at Forsyth's upcoming birthday. Lukas sat on to Python's lap and looked at him, with his hands properly placed in his lap. Python knew what this was and he went along with it. He likes when Lukas wants something. Lukas would do the sweetest and cutest things that he knew would make his boyfriends soft. Pyhton looks him and then gives him a knowing smirk.

"What do you want?" He asked. Lukas uses his bewitching eyes and sweet smile.

"To give Forsyth the perfect present... Since you've known him longer~..." Lukas says running his fingers up and down Python's chest. Python is pleased with this motion.

"Why not give me a gift instead?" He cooed. They kissed, Forsyth walks in on them, he smiles and sits in the chair across from them.

"What are you two talking about?" He asks putting his elbows on the table and rest his head in his hands.

"You." Lukas answers.

"Really? What about me?" Forsyth asked and looks at them with curiosity in his eyes.

"Lukas wants to get you the perfect present, sugar pie." Pyhton explained. Forsyth chuckled at the pet name.

"Well if it makes it any easier, I just want you two. Oh and maybe a cake?" Forsyth says putting his finger on his cheek glancing up. 

Python smiles and pats Lukas to tell him to get up, he follows his signal and gets up. Pyhton then pats his free his lap.

"C'mere, Sy." He calls.

Forsyth shyly sits on his lap. Python only looks at him with a grin.

"All you want is desert?" He asks.

Forsyth nods shyly. He actually wants more than that, but he wanted to be modest. He doesn't want them going all out buying him a present. 

"Okay sweetie, we'll get you a good helping of us and deserts for your birthday." Python promised giving him a kiss.  
"Off to work you two! I'll go order a cake." 

Both Lukas and Forsyth kissed Python's cheek then went to their duties. 

On the day Forsyth's birthday, both Lukas and Python let Forsyth sleep in to prepare for his big day.

"Did you order that cake?" Lukas asked.

"No." Pyhton answered. "The bakery was booked, so I bought the ingredients for the cake! See?"

Python set out the ingredients and a tutorial on how to bake a cake. Lukas sighs but also feels a little better knowing Python did come up with this on his own and made the effort. He kisses his cheek as a reward.

"Also I got us these fancy aprons." Pyhton held up pastel blue and pink aprons. The had frills and hearts on the front pockets. It looked like something women would wear.

"They're cute. Where did you get them and why?" Lukas asked taking the pastel pink one.

"Where I got them is unimportant. Why is more exciting. Let's just say, we're going to be wrapping ourselves up to be given to Sy." He answers tugging Lukas clothes to come off like how they did before sex. Lukas gets it and his face begins to burn.

"Fine... Let's undress and start baking before Forsyth wakes up." He said.

They both strip down naked and put on their aprons. They began putting ingredients into a bowl. It was tricky for them both, they got flour on their faces and aprons. It wasn't a complete disaster though, the cake came out fairly good and all they had to do is decorate the cake.

Lukas spreads the icing around the cake. He makes sure it is smooth and each corner is even. Python takes some icing and flicks it on Lukas causing him to gasp and laugh. They had a small icing fight before Forsyth walks into the room smiling.

"What's going on here?" He asks.

"You're up!" Lukas says turning to Forsyth.

"Happy Birthday Sy!" Python saids slinging more icing in the air as he spreads his arms out.

Forsyth smiles wide. He was filled with so much joy, he could explode. He rushes up to them both kissing them while also licking some of icing off them both.

"Delicious!" He gushed.

"I'm glad you think so." Python said hugging one side pressing his his body against his.

"Today we have tons of treats for your pleasure." Lukas saids pressing his body on to Forsyth's other side.

Forsyth feels their members against him from underneath the cloth. He shivers in pleasure.

"There's... Nothing underneath those aprons?" He asked his voice getting high and squeaky.

"Nothing." Lukas purred.

"But you gotta wait till after cake to open your presents." Python adds grinning. "You can feel for what it might be."

Pyhton takes Forsyth hand and places it on to his croch. Lukas hits his hand away. 

"No, Python. Let him wait." Lukas cooed.

Forsyth was flustered. He looked at the cake on the counter to distract his dirty thoughts. 

"This cake looks great! You guys made it yourselves?!"

They both nodded. The decorations were a little sloppy but it looked edible.

"You guys are the best! This is better than any present you could've given me." Forsyth cheers. 

"Um... Wanna give it a taste?" Lukas asked. 

Forsyth nodded, and Pyhton cut out a slice for him to try. He gets a fork and feeds him a piece. He excitedly takes a bite.

"Mmh! You guys did a great job! It's so good!" He praised. 

They both smiled and high fived each other. Their first cake was a success.

"Present time?" Forsyth asks hopefully.

"Not till you're done with your cake." Lukas teases.

"Ugh... I'm actually starting to feel sensitive. Hurry and eat, Sy." Python says a little irritated.

They both fed him cake. Forsyth chewed and swallowed each piece they fed him. He enjoyed their cake but he was really eager to get to his presents.

"I'm done!" He shouted but he then got quiet and twittled his index fingers shyly. "Present time?"

"Yes. It's present time." Lukas answers.

Both Lukas and Python stand in front of him, grinning at the erection that was becoming obvious. Python licks his lips then points to Forsyth's pants.

"Off!" He commands.

"Yes sir!" Forsyth shouts as he removes his pants so fast it was practically a world record. Both Python and Lukas got on their knees. They both begin to play with Forsyth's hard cock. Forsyth twitches at each touch. He didn't like when they teased him, but it felt so great.

"You're unraveling... I love that." Python whispered.

Forsyth whimpered at their touches. Python licks and sucks the tip, while Lukas licks up and down his shaft. Forsyth was practically overflowing with precum.

"G-Guys..." Forsyth groaned. They looked up innocently.

"Would you mind us calling you our master?" Lukas asked stroking Forsyth's shaft.

"I don't mind at all." Forsyth answers.

"Can I ride you, master?" Pyhton asked getting on top of his lap.

"But I wanted to ride him!" Lukas whined.

" Well I called first~" Python argues. 

They have a little disagreement over who rides Forsyth first. Forsyth watched them argue back and forth before finally stepping in.

"It is my special day! I should choose." He states.

"You're right..." Lukas says.  
"What would you like?"

Forsyth took a second to think about it. He got up and took them to the bed room.

"I want you both to ... Try and..." Forsyth was flustered, and all he could do was babble and studder. Finally he grabs the lubricant on the dresser and hands it to them.

"Put those in me please?" He said pointing at their cocks under their aprons.

Python chuckled and went over to his lover. Lukas followed and gave him a sweet kiss on the head.

"Be as gentle as you can please..." Forsyth whispered.

"Of course...We'll take good care of our special man." Python promised pinching his cheeks.

Forsyth's face was beat red as he laid on the bed with his ass in the air. Python hands Lukas the lubricant while he goes to to the kitchen for some left over frosting for the cake. He goes back in to the room and sits in front of him with his member up close to his face. He rubs frosting up and down his shaft and then licked his hand seductively.

"Bon appetit~" Python says tilting the tip onto Forsyth's lips. 

Forsyth licked the man's shaft as he twitched from Lukas' fingers moving around his hole. He was in a haze. 

"Taste good?" Python asked pushing his bangs out his face. Forsyth nods licking his lips.

"Better than the cake~" He sighs.

Lukas smacks his butt playfully.

"Rude. We worked hard on that cake." Lukas says preparing himself to enter Forsyth. Forsyth chuckled then looked behind him to see Lukas place his tip on his asshole. Forsyth wasn't use to this so he was nervous. When Lukas entered him he twitched and let out a small yelp.

"You okay?" Python asked turning his head to face him. Forsyth shakes his head up and down then places Python's length in his mouth to distract him from the pain. He began to suck and play with his shaft. Python let out moans of pleasure telling him to keep going. Lukas was began to move in and out of Forsyth causing him to moan and wince occasionally.

"Get all the frosting~" Python commands holding a fist full of his as he thrusted in his mouth. Forsyth does as he's told and licks the frosting clean from Python's shaft. Lukas began to move faster inside Forsyth causing the bed to shake. The boys reached there limits, cuming all at once.

They took a moment to catch their breaths, Forsyth smiles and licks his lips happily.

"Thanks you guys... I enjoyed my gift~" he says hugging and kissing Python and then goes on to do the same to Lukas. They smile and pet Forsyth's head. 

"I also got you one more gift." Lukas says reaching over the bed to get a bag to hand to Forsyth. 

Forsyth looks in the bag and smiles excitedly and the gives Lukas a big kiss. Python looks in surprise at them. He didn't know about any other gifts!

"The new book I wanted! Thank you Lukas!" Forsyth gushes. Lukas smiles at his mate with pride. 

"It was my idea to bake the cake and the aprons!" Python boasted. Forsyth giggles and pats Python's chest.

"And they were wonderful ideas~ Thank you." Forsyth says giving him a big kiss. Python smirks feeling a little better.

"Happy birthday..."


End file.
